I hate Dancing
by Assassination
Summary: He didn't want to go dancing, he was strictly against it, and for one reason, and one reason only. He just couldn't dance. And after the first time he tries it...he enjoys it. And all thanks to that certain friend he has.


He didn't want to go dancing, he was strictly against it, and for one reason, and one reason only. He just couldn't dance.

Brown eyes flickered up from his drink of a regular plain old root beer. Ice bouncing with the music, which was pounding so loud, almost deafening him, having to have his friends raise their voices at him when they spoke. Yet, his eyes landed on Renji, who was walking up to the DJ, leaning his elbow against the large speakers.

"'Ey, can ya play this?" He pointed a slender finger at a song, the dark haired man nodding, holding onto the large headphone with his opposite hand, flipping the records with his right, swapping the annoying gothic rock to some song the orange haired teen never heard before. "Thanks, man."

The orange haired boy quirked a brow as Renji walked into the crowd of people, swinging his hips from side to side, running his left hand through his hair, sweat sliding down his pale body, the flashing lights flashing over every body in there, yet mainly on the redhead, sliding the hair band onto his wrist, slipping his hands into his hair, fisting it with heavy breathes.

Uryu had Orihime rubbing up against him with her back, Rukia grabbing Hisagi's hand, the sixty-nine gasping once he was yanked away from Ichigo's side, the raven haired girl placing his hands on her hips, the back of her head resting on his chest as he looked to the side, softly blushing.

"We're doing it and doing it and doing it well," a woman sang through the speakers, "Doing it and doing it and doing it well,"

The orange haired teen bit his lower lip, standing once he saw Kira approach Renji with a soft blush, the redhead grinning and placing his elbows on the blond's shoulders, his forearms crossed over. Kira hesitantly placing his hands on the strong man's shoulders.

Hearing sex sounds mixed within the music didn't help either.

Breaking, Ichigo lifted his cup once more, talking a huge gulp, then slamming it down, making his way to the floor, wearing a skintight black shirt, leather pants, which Rukia forced him to wear, unbearably uncomfortable, dirty old sneakers he found, making him look almost like a gothic punk, since the sleeves and bottom of his shirt was torn.

Renji was wearing his usual bandana, torn on the edges, a pair of black, blue, and white pants, and loose baggy white shirt with a design of a bleeding skull with a sword stabbed through the top of it to the bottom, wearing shoes that seemed new. Kira wearing some simple things, but still looking hot, Hisagi wearing black pants, a deep violet shirt, and a chocker to boot, Rukia in the dress Uryu made her before they left for the club, Uryu wearing the usual plain business-like things, and Orihime in a tight red tank that showed her belly, denim skirt with a slit on each side, light blue nylons, and navy blue high heels.

Slowly making his way over to the redhead, he bumped into a group of girls, who were wearing thing that made them seem like prostitutes, yet covering what would have been unnecessary. Quickly apologizing, he rushed over to Renji, seeing that he was now dancing with another person, Gin. Grinding with raspy gasps coming from the sweating tattooed man, who was grinning, noticing Ichigo with half-lidded reddish-brown eyes.

Parting from the snake-like white haired man, he waved politely as he went over to the slightly blushing Kurosaki.

"Yo, Ichigo, what's up?" he greeted, panting as he grinned; the brown eyed teen looking him straight in the eyes with a deep scowl. Quirking a brow, the redhead reached his right hand, brushing some hair out of his face. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Didn't know you liked gettin' intimate with your dance partners," he stated dryly, blinking once the red haired Abarai threw his head back laughing. "It's not funny," he hissed, "it's all but gross."

"An' I didn' know ya liked scoldin' me on how I dance with everyone," he retorted, dropping his head, stalking up on the dark wearing boy, placing his hands on his hips, rubbing up against him, causing him to gasp, "since ya never dance."

"'Cause I hate dancing," the boy frowned.

"Hmm...I wonder," Renji smirked, rocking their hips, Ichigo's eyes flickering violently, heat filling them as he glared at the smirking form. He leaned down, mouth dangerously close to the youth's ear, nipping at it. "If that's true."

Ichigo sighed, placing his forehead against the man's left shoulder, his hands behind the redhead's neck, leaning up, irritated by the teasing to his ear, licking his lips, biting the man's neck, causing him to chuckle deeply. Licking the teeth indents, Ichigo slid his mouth up, at least, until they locked lips. Lapping at Renji's lower lip the red haired Abarai let his mouth open, allowing the youth's tongue to explore, a flushed expression taking on both of their features, not even noticing that they were getting a few stares.

Slipping a hand up the tattooed form's shirt, Ichigo placed his palm on it, causing the redhead to part and moan softly.

As Rukia passed by, she shook her head, swinging both of her hands round and smaking both upside the head with a deep frown. "We're not in a gay-club, you dolts!" she scolded as Hisagi looked into Renji's eyes, seeing that he was excited, way more excited than usual. Smirking, he leaned over, whispering into his ear once Rukia continued scolding Ichigo.

"Take him to his place, his family isn't home," he whispered, pulling away to see the redhead's flush increase. "Yeah, yeah, I knew it, you like him _**that**_ way. Go ahead; you guys're excited as is, continue like this...all of us could be in trouble."

Renji frowned slightly, yet nodded, understanding. "I didn't know he was this good at dancing." Rukia went back to Hisagi, stroking a hand against his cheek.

"Come on, I have a feeling that they'll be gone in a few minutes."

The dark haired man nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist, both going over to Uryu and Orihime, joining them on the dance floor. Renji looked over at Ichigo, seeing that he was panting heavily, his back pressed against him, grasping his hands and rubbing them against his body, Renji swearing his eyes were rolling to the back of his head, latching his mouth to Ichigo's neck, whispering into his ear.

"Your place...now..."

Ichigo nodded slowly, licking his lips.

XXXX

Both were stumbling up the stairs, undressing and kissing along the way, making it seem like they were completely desperate for release, which they were, panting heavily as they finally made it up the steps, Renji shoving Ichigo against the wall, reaching down, stroking the boy's erection, making him pant, tilting his head back, grinding into the touch.

"Mmm...stop teasin' me..." he moaned, pressing back against the tattooed form, his bottom brushing against his arousal, making him growl like a predatory animal pushing the teenager back against the wall, back facing him as he quickly discarded the teen's boxers, slowly discarding his own, a shaky breath being consumed then released. "Do it, Renji," he breathed out, placing the base of his palms against the wall.

Leaning over him, he breathed heavily against his skin, lapping at the hot skin. "Not here, someone'll see the afterglow..." he breathed, the orange haired Kurosaki stood, turning and facing the redhead with a scowl, but gently tugged him into his room, flicking the lock, locking the door as he was attacked with a harsh bite to his shoulder, his chest pressed against the door. "Ya better be prepared for the consequences, ya brat."

"I don't care," he panted, gasping from pain once the redhead slammed into him, reaching a hand over, wrapping the fingers around his arousal, pumping it with his harsh thrusts. "Goddamn..."

"Heh," Renji smirked, licking the back of Ichigo's neck as he shuddered, arching back into him, pleading for more, the moans and groans urging the redhead on, "you're pretty vocal."

"Shut the hell up..." he breathed, screaming out in pleasure once the pale form struck his prostate, making him grab onto the hand that was stroking him, moving along with him. "Faster..."

"Whatever ya say," he grinned, speeding his thrusts as he closed his eyes, feeling things more clearly, the muscles clenching around him, the feel of Ichigo Kurosaki's sweaty body against him, the movement of his hand gliding over the youth's member. It just made him want to come right then and there. "Tch...wonder what Hisagi's sayin' t' cover up our absence?" he muttered.

"Ahh..." Ichigo hung his head, forcing Renji to speed up his thrusts on the youth's member, coming so close, wanting it so bad. "Hah...nmm..."

Kissing along the boy's shoulder to the other, the red haired Abarai smirked smugly, as he felt warm liquid spill over his hand, the eldest Kurosaki sibling crying out his pleasure, yet, they continued to stroke as Renji pounded angrily into the tight entrance, chuckling as he felt his near, yet continued to ride on.

"I...wanna see your face," Ichigo breathed, those reddish-brown eyes blinking from shock. "Please."

"Heh, fine,"

He pulled out, Ichigo turning and wrapping his arms around the man's neck, slamming their lips together, feeling those hands slide underneath him, lifting him and the member sliding back in. Renji thrusting his hips up as Ichigo's body trembled, legs wrapping around the man's waist, pulling him closer as he buried his hands into the red strands, parting with a deep crimson blush on his face.

"Ah...nah...Renji," he panted.

He was close, so close, no, make that, he was there. Biting down on the youth's flesh he released, both moaning from pleasure as the redhead rode out his climax, pulling out once it ended, both sliding to the floor, panting.

"Whoa..." the orange haired teen panted, cuddling close to the long haired form, seeing that his eyes were closed. Growling he narrowed his eyes at him. "You fell asleep on me, didn't you?"

"Nah...just...enjoying the after all that, and you gettin' all cuddly on me."

"I'm not 'cuddly', bastard." he growled, yawning after that sentence, laying his head atop the strong chest the Abarai owned, drifting off to sleep while Renji ran his fingers through his orange strands, chuckling.

"Still...even if I'm a bastard, I love ya,"

"Neagh..." Ichigo yawned, once again, "you too."

_**---**_

_**This's my first time typing something that had to do with dancing. Started out as teen, then older teen, now M?! Geez...I wanted this to be innocent too, lmao. Please review, I'd like to know how I did on the dancing scenes...if it even seems like any. The lemon (or whatever) was rushed, I know, and I apologize...I wasn't feeling like my usual yaoi lemon self.**_


End file.
